villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mok Swagger
Mok Swagger is an aging rock superstar with an interest in the occult, who became a major player in the Villains Tournament. A powerful tactical genius, he was the main villain in the Canadian animated film Rock and Rule. Disney Vs Non Disney Mok Versus Facilier Mok first entered the war after he developed a rivalry with Doctor Facilier. Facilier was a witch doctor who, like Mok, had an interest in the occult. Mok felt that Facilier could pose a threat to his plans, so he secretly contacted the Doctor's "Friends on the Other Side" and promised them he would be more useful to them than Facilier. The Friends took a liking to Mok, and agreed that he would be more useful to them than Doctor Facilier. Mok confronted Facilier, and the two argued briefly before the Friends on the Other Side made their decision - Mok was chosen as their new ally, and they dragged the screaming Doctor Facilier into the afterlife. Dealings with Ludmilla Later, Mok was visited by Ludmilla, adviser to the Tsar of Russia. Russia was under threat from Maleficent, and Ludmilla - determined that nothing should stand in the way of her plans of ruling the kingdom herself - went to Mok for help. Mok and his Friends on the Other Side agreed to help Ludmilla, by providing her with a potion which would supposedly grant her the power to destroy Malificent. What Ludmilla didn't expect was that the potion would transform her into a monstrous dragon, who was, in the end, easily dealt with by the Mistress of all Evil. Making his move Mok kept track of the war via his super computer, which allowed him to watch every battle. The computer also gave Mok a list of predicted conflicts, and Mok planned to bide his time until he was the last man standing. Unleashing Sharptooth ﻿Sensing that Malificent should be dealt with sooner, rather than later, but knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance against her personally, Mok decided to use his technology to take control of the mind of a prehistoric dinosaur named Sharptooth. Mok sent Sharptooth to Malificent's castle, but she used her magic to trap him in a forest of thorns. Sharptooth quickly escaped this however, and attacked her. Malificent transformed into a monstrous dragon and knocked Sharptooth into a deep ravine, much to Mok's fury. New Alliances Putting his plans to destroy Malificent on hiatus, Mok next traveled to Professor Screweyes' "Eccentric Circus". The Circus was invaded by Alameda Slim, who hoped to steal Screweyes' animals. Screweyes quickly used his machinery to reduce Slim to a paranoid, jabbering wreck and humiliate him in front of the audience, much to Mok's delight. Impressed by the Professor's skills, Mok recruited him into his service. He later brought Holli Would back to the animated universe after her victory against Wise Guy and the Toon Patrol in the live-action universe. Vs Jafar Deciding to accelerate his master plan in the wake of his failed attacks on Maleficent, Mok made a daring move by taking over Zurg Tower, which had recently been heavily damaged during a battle with Thrax. Using his super computer, Mok was able to take over the entire tower and drive Emperor Zurg out. The real reason for this takeover was so that Mok could gain access to Zurg's databanks and discover all he knew about inter dimensional travel. Eventually, an enraged Zurg came to reclaim his tower, killing Professor Screweyes in the process. At the same time, Mok was confronted by Jafar, and though he managed to bombard the sorcerer with pyrotechnics and energy blasts, Mok was forced to retreat, abandoning the tower, but taking all the data he had stolen along with him. Is This the End of Mok? After escaping Zurg Tower, Mok ordered Holli Would to go to the live-action universe and plant a transceiver so that he could unleash his Demon into the live-action universe, as well as his own. Captain Hook, spotting Holli entering the portal, followed her through and destroyed the transciever. Nonetheless, with the war over and his enemies weakened, Mok went ahead with his master plan - to unleash an incredibly powerful Demon that would allow him to conquer the multiverse. This move frustrated the Friends on the Other Side, who believed that Mok had gone too far. One thing Mok had not planned for was the return of Doctor Facilier from the dead, who arrived at Mok's base of operations just as the Demon was unleashed. Facilier convinced his old friends to side with him once again, and they performed a voodoo ritual which sent the Demon back where it had come from. As Mok scrambled to regain control, Facilier revealed himself and knocked him down into the pit. Mok screamed as he was cast into another dimension, all his plans ruined. Mok's Return Mok is later revealed to have survived Facilier's attack and vanished into the night in his car. He is later shown at his old headquarters, where he asks his computer about the Armageddon Key, Chernabog. Next, Mok allies with the evil pipe organ Forte. Together, they resurrect Professor Screweyes, and retrieve Holli Would from her previous universe. It is then, that Mok informs his allies of his new master plan. He is next seen confronting Cruella DeVille, who joins his alliance. A Plan Unfolds With his alliance assembled, Mok began to enact his new plan for world domination. The first phase of his plan required Cruella to travel to the live action universe to retrieve "The Lament Configuration", a powerful puzzle box which opens the gates of Hell itself. In the live action universe Cruella is met with opposition in the form of Freddy Krueger and Pinhead, but eventually manages to make allies with Count Olaf and Doctor Claw, as she continues her search. Meanwhile, Mok and his alliance witness Captain Hook's return to the hand drawn universe. Vengeful at Hook for ruining his plans once before, Mok sends Professor Screweyes to kill him. Upon arriving at Hook's ship, Screweyes is confronted by Sarousch, who is seeking to recruit Hook for Ratcliffe's alliance. Although he defeats Sarousch, Screweyes is forced to flee after the battle, and Hook joins Ratcliffe's forces. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Creator Favorites Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Horned King Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains